Digital imaging may refer to capturing and representing the color and brightness characteristics of scenes in digital images (e.g., photographs or motion video). When a digital image of a particular scene is captured, the true colors of objects therein may be offset by the color of any lighting in the scene. Thus, the digital image may be further processed and/or enhanced to create a new digital image with colors that are closer to the true colors. However, it is challenging to carry out this color correction in a way that does not depend on the image sensor used to capture the digital image.